


Slip

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Other, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Buttercup knows her routine when there's an accident in the mines.





	Slip

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Hunger Games' nor am I profiting off this.

Neither one brings him breakfast. People are shuffling in and out of their house. Each one reeks worse than the last: sorrow and soot. Next comes the wailing, pinching children. Another person died even with their best efforts. 

The widow will receive comfort, but be hurried out as another body arrives. 

Neither one will slip him snacks. If things settle down, Primrose will come out and collect him. Buttercup lets her, because she's sniffling again. 

The daze is over. Now she remembers their families. Now she realizes their families are taking home bodies. 

Tonight she feeds him dinner, but he still slips away afterwards.


End file.
